Walkthrough
The game is difficult sometimes? Here you you will find all important informations about the game. Beginning the game To begin game you must create party from four members. It should have the following structure: Tank - somebody who protect whole party, must have much HP and defensive abilities. Melee damager - somebody strong, or fast, or both. He must give biggest melee damage from your party. Sorcerer - he must give really big damage with spells, only Wizard and Necromancer are great on this position. Healer - he must heal, support and cure your party. Some players use Templar as tank and two sorc (mainly Wizard and Necromancer). More informations about creating party here. Begin of Story You (your tank, first party member) awakes from scary dream in which somebody telled him than he will suffer his "counter". He takes his sister to river where a scary sorcerer, Zerod kidnapp his sister! Then you attack with your rod werewolf which followed Zerod. You battle him and i think than you aren't fool and kill him. He said at dying name - "Thrygul". Then you return to village and telled elders what happened. They said you than Thrygul was a necromancer far away to the north, in Blackfire Mountains. They gave you some gold, stuff and said than you should go with your friends to Blackfire Mountins and save "your" sister. Island of Flintwood Flintwood Firstly, you should explore the town. In Dragon's Blade 2, in every town are these: INN - you can save your game and edit your party here, also can here "rest", which revives all dead and restore all HP and Mana, giving also recharging health and mana buff. Some shops - you can sell and buy various items there, can buy these: Spells and Abilities at magic shop, Potions and another usables at item shop, Armor at armory and Weapons at Blacksmith. Campfire guy - NPC with magical campfire, he buys corpses of monsters which roam area near town, his campfire gives you for free a stateboosting buff. More infos about these are here . Break all boxes, and don't buy anything, for now. At Flintwood is also Workstation, about which I'll say later and catacombs. Walk thought the tunnel to another entrace. Break the boxes for Gem of Dexterity. Return same way, arm your party, take buff from campfire and leave the town! You can augment weapons clicking on gem and then on weapon to augment. More informations about augmenting here . Arm for Travel You must arm your party with something to fight with monsters. Buy spells for your spellcasters and weapons to all. Buy just one-two spells for every spellcaster and wield minimally one weapon for every member. Move rod from first member to spellcaster. Equip everybody in armor for money than lasted for you. Spent money than still lasted you and you can't buy any armor for it in item shop on potions. If you complete above, leave the town. Outside of Town Enemies: Blue Fur Bat Spider Hornet First thing you notice here is than everywhere are monsters. Near the town they're pretty easy, but farther they of higher level. For now go east and once you're near sea shore choose north peninsula. In the middle of forest there is grove enter it. Here you was with your sister. There is no any trace of Zerod and Bruk. Just collect everything from chests and leave. Now you should have some monster corpses. Once you reach at least five of one type, you can sell them to NPC next to campfire. You will receive gold and exp for it. For now, if you don't need heal or something choose the south peninsula. Here you will find Flintwood Grove. Here are also just the chests, after claiming all you can return to town. Old Flintwood Mines Enemies: Blue Fur Bat Spider Hornet Walk straight north from town. You will find here black hole in mountains, this is cave. Walk towards it to enter. You are at Old Flintwood Mines. Here are some red chests than refill every time you enter area. Go through them all, and return here as many times, as you need to reach level 3. In one of the chests in the mine is a Holy Symbol. You can use this item to revive a dead party member. But note that, with the exception of spells books for the Cleric/Templar, you CANNOT BUY revive items! Holy symbols and revival scrolls will only appear in chests, or very rarely, as monster drops. Use them carefully. Path to Briston Enemies: Hornet Bore Beetle Poisonous Lizard Charred Raven Black Spawn Once you reach level 3, you can go to Flintwood Forest, where are, as in most of groves only chests. Eventually grind to level 4 in OFM, if you already don't have it. Then go to entrace to OFM after preparing for jouney and go west. Then go south once touch to mountains and once path opens go east. Enter the town. Briston Town You may noticed than near Briston was hard enemies, of level 6, but at level 5 you should kill them easily. Arm better in town, save game, sell monster corpses, do anything another you need and leave town. Grinding Enemies: Black Spawn Charred Raven Goblin Wolf For now, thing you most need to go forward is experience, and any augmentation gems. Go straight south-west from town to Briston Forest. Collect any treasures and leave. Now return to town and prepare. You will need to grind to 7 level for now. Then cross bridge south-east of Briston and go straight to bifurcation. Choose the south path. Then go straight west to grove in the middle of forest. This is Briston Merchant camp. Buy from him any items you need and leave. At level 7-8 you can cross bridge north-west from merchant. You will see there forest. Enter grove in it. You are in Briston Grove now. Here enemies are harder than before bridge. Don't worry, at 8 level you should completly smash them. Grind here and north of here to level 9.Then enter cave to the north of Briston Grove. Cavern of the Beast Enemies: Ratkin Half Orc Scorpikis Skeletal Warrior Boss: Gargoon From the entrace, go north and take first opening at your left. Then turn north again at first unblocked passage and claim treasure chest after long path. Return to the main way and go again west. Then south. Then east and then north. Now good, claim very rare item: Scryer's Parchment and return to entrace, or just to the point where you start heading west and go straight east from there. Then go south, east and north for another treasures. Go back and head north. Take first opening at your left, go south-west and then north when you enter small corridor for treasure. Then return to begin of corridor and head north, once you touch wall go east and follow corridor to end. Then take any treasures and key and then pull lever. Go south and then take second opening at your left. Return to closed door. Open them with your key. Follow the corridor behind them to yellow healing pool. Rest and save game there, if you are at level 10 buff your party and fight Gargoon standing to the north. Once you beat him take Gem of Flicker and any treasure from him and exit to Hills of Keramore by stairwell in his room. Hills of Keramore Keramore After leaving Cavern of the Beast you will spawn at Hills of Keramore. Go south, then east, then cross the bridge and enter town. Town If you have such money arm yourself better, and after saving game and taking spirit buff leave town. Grinding & Groves Enemies: Bluewing (11 LVL) Vulture (12 LVL) Thornburst (13 LVL) Dark Elf (14 LVL) Now, once you reach 12 level (grinding in Cavern of the Beast or near Keramore) you can visit Keramore Grove and at 13 Keramore Forest. After that don't buy any items at Keramore - they're cheaper at Keramore Merchant Camp. At 14-15 you can, after visit in Keramore Woods enter Dwarven Crypt. Dwarven Crypt 'B 1' ' Enemies: Dark Elf (14 LVL) Drider (15 LVL) Dark Elf Priest (16 LVL) Dark Terror (17 LVL) Bone Golem (18 LVL) Go east to light. North of that you should see locked door. This leads to boss. This will open after you light all the torches in B1. Lets go and light torches! - you might say. This is not easy. Firstly, caverns are big. Secondly, they are filled with monsters, sometimes too powerful to fight, sometimes even ambushing you, not giving time to flee and smashing. If they kill you it's even always not worth of reloading last save. However, save often, because there are bugs than delete save state sometimes. If you can, backup to cloud before every exiting of game. Next time you enter there may be update making you unable to play online. After update, because of bug at Marketplace you may be unable to enter game and forced to reinstall which delete local saves. Look also here. After you're sure you prepared yourself. Go south. When touch to wall, go two steps west, then again south and once touch to wall again two steps west and again south. Then few steps east and take corridor opening at the south. Turn west, go to chests and light first torch. Go again east and to second torch. Light torch and (replace note after locating torchs) After lighting all torches teleport out and enter again. That door at the begin should be opened now. Go through this and along corrindor behind to staircase. Descent to Dwarven Crypt B2. 'B 2 Enemies: Dark Elf Priest (16 LVL) Dark Terror (17 LVL) Bone Golem (18 LVL) Boss: Azeris the Blackened (18 LVL) Head east, then south and take first opening at your left. Follow the corridor to the chests. Open them and return to where you start heading west. Head east and then south to Healing Pool. Rest and save game. Grind to level 18. Then you will be able to fight Azeris. Once you kill him, take any treasures from before him and Dwarven Barell. Then head to exit in his chamber. Once you find yourself again in B1 pull lever and exit. Way to Blackfire Valley Preparation Enemies: Rock Moth (19 LVL) Blackwing (20 LVL) Giant Mantis (20 LVL) Once you return to Keramore, do any needed preparations and leave town. Head east. Use Dwarven Barell at rock blocking your way. Grind there to 19. Then, after visiting Keramore Passage Forest enter cave north-west of it. Mount Kera Tunnel Enemies: Rock Moth (19 LVL) Blackwing (20 LVL) Giant Mantis (20 LVL) Category:Help Category:Dragon's Blade Blackfire Valley Overworld Map Enemies *Wild Zoorii (LVL21) *Goblin Thug (LVL22) *Flesh Eater (LVL23) *Lizard Brute (LVL24) *Bandit (LVL25) *Beast of Granite (LVL26) *Mountain Orc (LVL27) *Shrieker (LVL28) *Blackfire Archer (LVL29) Shadowdale Blackfire Mountain Map Enemies *Wild Zoorii (LVL21) *Goblin Thug (LVL22) *Flesh Eater (LVL23) *Lizard Brute (LVL24) *Bandit (LVL25) *Beast of Granite (LVL26) *Mountain Orc (LVL27) *Shrieker (LVL28) *Blackfire Archer (LVL29) Redfist Camp Map Enemies *Flesh Eater (LVL23) *Lizard Brute (LVL24) *Bandit (LVL25) Boss *Yarlik the Red (LVL26) Spire of Thrygul Map Enemies *Blackfire Archer (LVL29) *High Mage (LVL30) *Minion of Thrygul (LVL30) Boss *Thrygul (LVL30) Razorfin Cove Overworld Map Enemies *Rockfall Beast (LVL32) *Stoneskin Drake (LVL33) Understone Razorfin Bog Entrance Map Enemies *Rockfall Beast (LVL32) *Stoneskin Drake (LVL33) *Guardian of the Bog (LVL34) Merchant Razorfin Shallows Map Enemies *Stoneskin Drake (LVL33) *Guardian of the Bog (LVL34) *Swamp Sprite (LVL35) Boss *Grum of the Swamp (LVL35) Razorfin Lagoon Map Enemies *Guardian of the Bog (LVL34) *Swamp Sprite (LVL35) *Encrusted Mimic (LVL36) Boss *Zarchoomi (LVL36) Razorfin Grotto Map Enemies *Swamp Sprite (LVL35) *Encrusted Mimic (LVL36) *Undead Pirate (LVL37) *Grayfin (LVL38) Boss *Rockfin (LVL38) Reef of Razorfin Map Enemies *Grayfin (LVL38) *Seaclops (LVL39) *Clattering Captain (LVL40) Boss *FerDal the Hag (LVL40) Descent of the Bloodgill Map Enemies *Clattering Captain (LVL40) *Tiger Shark (LVL41) *Undead Brute (LVL42) Boss *Shellcrush (LVL42) Bloodgill Keep Map *Locate and rescue the dwarf. To find the dwarf, take the bridge just south of the staircase you came down from. Follow the path, it goes all the way to the Sanctum without branching off. After rescuing the dwarf, you should probably teleport to a town and save, because there are no save crystals BEFORE any of the bosses in the Keep or Sanctum. All the crystals are located either (1) one behind each boss, or (2) behind the locked door you have to open to get to the next area. *Before taking on any of the bosses the first time, you should save at one of the crystals in Grotto/Reef/Descent, so when you die (most likely), you don't have to travel all the way from Understone again. You could, of course, use a Scryer's Parchment, but it is probably a waste of a rare item (although you can collect these easily in the Keramore Mines, after beating the boss in the next area). *Defeat, in any order, the two bosses in the Keep (Hulcror, Bonefire) and Sanctum (Emeralsis, Haze), retrieve the keys, and use them on the pillars by the locked door in the Keep. This will allow you to enter the next area, Lair of the Kraken. *Exiting the dungeon WILL cause all the bosses to respawn, reset any active pillars/close the door if opened, and any keys still in your inventory will be removed the next time you reenter the dungeon. *High-level rare items (☆☆☆) start dropping in the Keep (and Sanctum), making them best place to grind, until you can get into the Lair. There is one respawning chest, in the Sanctum, but it only contains scrolls (and spell books?). Continue farming the respawning chest in Descent of the Bloodgill if you want more pieces of equipment. Enemies *Undead Brute (LVL42) *Coral Golem (LVL44) *Octofiend (LVL44) *Bladebone Shark (LVL44) Boss *Hulcror (LVL44) *Bonefire (LVL44) Bloodgill Sanctum Map Enemies *Coral Golem (LVL44) *Octofiend (LVL44) *Bladebone Shark (LVL44) Boss *Emeralsis the Cleaver (LVL44) *Haze the Fallen (LVL44) Lair of the Kraken Map *You must light all 10 of the torches in order to open the door to the Kraken. *This is the only map in the game where the rare item, Essence of Lesser Evil drops. You can combine this item with certain weapons to upgrade them. Visit the shop at the top left corner of the map in Understone to do so. There are also many armor/accessories/items that do not drop elsewhere, making it one of the two most important zones for farming (the other is the Level 44 Keramore Mines). Enemies *Coral Golem (LVL44) *Octofiend (LVL44) *Bladebone Shark (LVL44) *Raging Bloodgill (LVL45) *Young Sea Dragon (LVL45) *Sea Siren (LVL45) Boss *Krakken Vyku (LVL45) Category:Help Category:Dragon's Blade